Surprises!
by Polgarra
Summary: Une suprise peut en amener une autre, voici ce que nos héros vont découvrir! Mais qui tire les ficèles?
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1

Hermione se pencha sur l'échantillon qu'elle devait étudier. Ses yeux commençaient à lui brûler. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'elle travaillait sans relâche. Clignant des paupières, elle se redressa, passant sa main sur sa nuque qui la faisait souffrir.

« Il faut s'arrêter des fois, Hermione. »

C'était Titania, son binôme de recherche. Hermione ne savait comment elle faisait pour travailler presque autant qu'elle-même et avoir une vie sociale particulièrement animée. Elle-même ne trouvait plus le temps de voir ses amis de Poudlard, sa mère ne cessait de lui laisser des messages sur son répondeur moldu, à peine se souvenait-elle de la dernière fois où elle avait pu se détendre une journée entière.

« Bon, moi, j'arrête et tu devrais en faire de même. Surtout si tu veux être en forme demain soir. »

« Demain soir ??? »

« Oh, non ! Hermione, ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ! Demain soir, je te rappelle que je faites mon anniversaire et que tu es généreusement invitée ainsi d'ailleurs que Ginny. Je suppose qu'elle viendra avec Harry puisqu'elle ne peut plus s'en séparer. Bon, à demain.

Hermione se replongea dans son travail et y resta jusque tard dans la nuit.

Le lendemain soir, elle décida de mettre de côté l'uniforme robe sombre et chignon au placard et se mit sérieusement à réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait mettre.

Pour une fois, elle allait se mettre en avant. Après tout, sa vie sentimentale était un vrai désert depuis qu'elle avait rompu avec Fred Weasley pour, disons, incompatibilité d'humeur. Le jeune l'avait séduit par son humour, son charme enjôleur, mais au final, ils avaient réalisés qu'ils n'avaient rien en commun, rien à partager.

Depuis elle s'était consacrée à son travail, évitant tout ce qui ressemblait à un intérêt masculin pour sa personne. Mais ce soir, elle pouvait bien se lâcher un peu. Un peu mais pas trop, c'est pourquoi elle opta pour un dos nu qui laissait voir la naissance de ses seins et un long jupon blanc légèrement transparent. Elle compléta sa tenue d'une paire de sandale. Prenant son sac, elle réalisa qu'était légèrement en retard.

Quand elle arriva devant la grande demeure où avait lieu la fête, elle ouvrit de grands yeux. Titania n'avait pas précisé que la propriété était immense. Une centaine de personne était déjà arrivée mais le parc aurait pu en recevoir dix fois plus. Hermione ignorait que son amie était issue d'une famille aussi riche. Elle parcourut les allées à la française à la recherche de quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait, lorsqu'elle fut appelée par Titania qui arriva et lui tendit un verre de champagne.

« Ouaw !! Tu es superbe ! Heureusement que tu ne t'habilles pas ainsi au labo, personne ne pourrait plus se concentrer. »

Bientôt elles furent rejointes par Ginny, effectivement accompagné de Harry. Hermione fut contente de les voir tous deux, ils allaient tellement bien ensemble.

Harry commença à raconter à Hermione des anecdotes sur son travail d'Auror, lorsque Ginny annonça que Ron ne devait pas tarder à arriver. Hermione était à la fois heureuse de le revoir et un peu anxieuse car Ron semblait un peu distant depuis qu'elle s'était séparée de son frère.

Alors qu'ils étaient en pleine discussion, Hermione vit le visage de Harry se contracter comme si quelque chose venait de lui être particulièrement désagréable.

Elle suivit son regard et vit avancer vers eux un homme brun. Les gens semblaient presque s'écarter devant lui. Il fit un signe impérieux à Hermione et Harry pour leur faire signe de se taire. Son regard était toujours impérieux et sombre, ses gestes secs, son air peu sympathique. Il n'avait pas changé, si ce n'est quelques rides au coin des yeux. Hermione aurait même pu reconnaître ses pas. Après tout, elle l'avait côtoyé pendant sept longues années. Cependant, peut-être parce qu'il ne portait pas ses sempiternelles robes sombres, peut-être parce qu'elle avait mûri, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui trouver un certain charme.

Arrivé derrière Titania, il tira légèrement sur la longue tresse de la jeune femme. Celle-ci, surprise, se retourna et voyant à qui elle avait à faire, poussa, à la grande stupéfaction de tous, un cri de joie et se jeta dans ses bras :

« Sévèrus !!!! Oh c'est merveilleux !! »

Le fameux Sévèrus eut un léger sourire (qu'Hermione appréciât à sa juste valeur bien qu'il ne lui fut pas adressé) et posa un baiser sur le front de Titania :

« Je n'allais pas manquer ton anniversaire ! »

Sous les regards ébahis de chacun, Titania se tourna vers eux :

« Excusez-nous ! Cela fait tellement longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus. »

Elle tira Sévèrus Snape par le bras pour l'entraîner. En même temps, il n'avait aucune envie de rester trop près de ses anciens élèves.

Horrifié et écœuré, Harry marmonna :

« Je me passerai du moindre de vos commentaires sur leur relation. Je ne veux rien savoir. » Ginny pouffa de rire.

Pour Harry, les professeurs de Poudlard n'avait pas de vie privée et encore moins celui-ci.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap2

« Ouhlala ! Vite, vite, vite ! ». Hermione ne trouvait pas ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle errait dans la maison à la recherche de toilettes. Elle ouvrait les portes les unes après les autres afin de trouver son bonheur.

Alors, un salon, une bibliothèque, un bureau, un autre salon (mais d'une couleur différente), une grande salle de… danse (!!!), un autre salon.

« Ah mais il y a que ça ici, c'est pas vrai. Et l'appel de la nature alors, ils n'y ont pas pensé ! »

« Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites, Miss Granger ? »

Hermione se trouva devant un Snape, les bras croisés, qui pensait certainement qu'elle furetait. En même temps, vu l'état de sa vessie, elle se fichait bien de ce qu'il pensait.

« Toilettes ? », dit-elle seulement.

« Premier couloir sur la droite, deuxième porte à gauche. »

Enregistrant l'information, Hermione fit demi-tour et partit en trombe sans même le remercier. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais été aussi reconnaissante à son ancien professeur de potions.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle émergeait du couloir, heureuse, sereine, bref soulagée, lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit brutalement devant elle. Si brutalement qu'elle faillit bien se la prendre dans le nez, qu'elle avait d'ailleurs fort joli, ce qui faisait qu'elle y tenait particulièrement. Ou disons plus que la plupart des gens ne tiennent à leur nez.

Or, sans même faire attention à sa présence, ce qui est légèrement vexant, Titania sortit en trombe :

« Je fais ce que bon me semble, Sévèrus. Je suis entièrement libre de danser avec qui je veux, comme je le veux et autant que je le veux y compris avec Ronald Weasley (à ce stade, Hermione mémorisa que Ron était arrivé). Tu n'as aucune autorité sur moi. C'est clair ? »

Et sans attendre de réponse du prétendu persécuteur, elle se rua vers la sortie, tandis qu'Hermione se demandait quoi faire jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre noire ne vienne se placer devant elle.

« Euh… je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas entendre votre conversation. »

C'est sur qu'elle aurait donné beaucoup pour ne pas à avoir à assister à une dispute d'amoureux dont l'un des protagonistes était la terreur de son adolescence, j'ai nommé Sévèrus Snape. (Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas suivis).

Il sembla seulement alors prendre conscience de sa présence (décidément) et posa son sombre regard sur la jeune femme.

« D'ailleurs, je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais le meilleur moyen de vous venger, c'est de lui rendre la pareil. »

« Pardon, Miss Granger.Je vous ai bien entendu me donner un conseil sur un sujet qui, comme vous l'avez si justement précisé ne vous regarde pas. »

« Euh…

« Et je suppose que pour ce faire, vous vous portez volontaire ? demanda-t-il d'un ton ironique.

Et merde ! Je n'avais pas pensé à ça ! En même temps, il me lance un défi. Je fais quoi, moi maintenant ?

Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, il lui avait pris le bras et l'entraînait sur la piste de danse en se maudissant de ce qu'il faisait.

Je vais le regretter d'ici peu, j'en suis sur. C'est le genre de chose qu'on regrette très vite. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me mets toujours dans ce genre de situation, à faire des trucs que j'ai pas envie de faire. Non, mais franchement, danser avec l'horrible Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ! Quelle idée stupide.

Arrivés sur la piste, sa main alla se poser sur la taille de la jeune femme, tandis qu'elle se laissait aller contre lui.

« Et voilà, ça y est, je le regrette. Elle sent beaucoup trop bon, pour que je ne le regrette pas, »pensa-t-il en se penchant suffisamment pour enfouir son nez dans les cheveux de la jeune femme.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

Hermione dansait avec son ancien professeur de potions! Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle dansait avec l'être le plus détesté de Poudlard, avec celui qui avait tout fait pour leur gâcher la vie, à elle et ses amis.

Plus édifiant encore, il l'avait invité à danser. Lui le méprisant, le moqueur.

Il dansait avec une sang de bourbe, avec une ancienne élève.

Il dansait avec elle et il dansait bien.

Il dansait bien et il sentait bon.

Il sentait bon et ses mains étaient douces.

Ses mains étaient douces et son silence était inattendu mais reposant.

Tandis que, dans l'esprit de notre ancien tortionnaire, se mélangeaient toutes sortes d'idées farfelues.

"C'est marrant, on se croirait dans un mauvais film. Bientôt, elle va s'écarter et se mettre à chanter...

Vers les lumières oranges

Les gens ça les dérange

Que je n'sache pas auquel ressembler

Vous aviez l'air étrange

Des yeux de mauvais anges

Que je ne peux plus oublier

J'ai le mal du coeur en altitude

Dans l'immensitude de mon ciel d'aimer

C'est faut croire une fâcheuse habitude

Et j'ai peu d'aptitude à la vouloir changer

_Gros plan sur le pianiste en smoking qui brusquement s'arrête et se tourne vers un guitariste assis sur un tabouret, le chapeau sur l'œil_

Mon Seigneur l'astre solaire

Comme je n'l'admire pas beaucoup

M'enlève son feu

Oui mais de son feu moi je m'en fous

J'ai rendez vous

La lumière que je préfère

C'est celle de vos yeux jaloux

Tout le restant m'indiffère

J'ai rendez vous avec vous

Tu délires mon pauvre, Sev

C'est alors que surgissant de l'ombre en long foureau noir, s'avance une longue silhouette aux cheveux roux

Et si tu m'avais cherchée, à travers d'autres regards ,

Imagine que tu m'aies trouvée, et qu'il ne soit pas trop tard,

Pour le temps qu'il nous reste à vivre, j'amarrerais mon chaudron ivre,

Pour pouvoir vivre avec toi, sur ton île aux mimosas,

Nous aurions la fierté, des tours de cathédrales,

Et nous serions plus près, du ciel et des étoiles,

Nous saurions le secret, des aurores boréales,

Il y a si peu de temps,

Entre vivre et mourir,

Qu'il faudrait bien pourtant,

S'arrêter de courir,

Et prendre un peu de temps,

De voir les fleurs s'ouvrir,

Toi que j'ai souvent cherché,

A travers d'autres regards,

Et si l'on s'était trouvés,

Et qu'il ne soit pas trop tard...

Sévèrus constatait avec effarement que son cerveau refusait de lui obéir.

« Eh oh !! On se calme. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutoir ???On revient à la réalité. »

La réalité était que sa main qui était normalement situé sur la taille de sa partenaire avait du mal à rester à sa place. Après avoir ausculté consciencieusement l'endroit, elle voulait partir à la découverte de ce pays qu'elle découvrait et qui semblait lui plaire.

Sévèrus décida de rester les yeux bien grands ouverts, ce qu'il n'eu pas de mal à faire à cet instant précis. Le rapprochement corporel que sa partenaire venait d'opérer lui fit faire des yeux ronds.

« Hein !! », sursauta-t-il intérieurement. C'est là qu'on reconnaît son génie car, vous en conviendrez, cela n'est pas évident.

Bref, tous deux savouraient ce moment imprévu et surtout imprévisible, sans se poser de questions sur la trajectoire qui s'ensuivrait. Ils étaient bien trop occupés à être surpris l'un par l'autre.

C'est à ce moment précis que le destin s'interposa en la personne d'un roux au regard peu éveillé mais fort courroucé.

« Bah, Mione. »

Une alarme rouge se déclencha dans l'hémisphère droit du cerveau d'Hermione : « Et merde !!! »

Le destin ne resta pas longtemps dans le coin, vu qu'il était lui-même en train de danser et que sa partenaire, en l'occurrence Titania, décida qu'ils seraient mieux de l'autre côté de la piste.

Autre sirène d'alarme dans l'esprit de notre donzelle : « Titania, je l'avais oublié ! »

Et comme tout a une fin, la musique cessa à ce moment précis (comme tout moment qui s'écoule !).

Et comme, apparemment ce soir, Hermione avait décidé de faire des économies de mots, une fois que leur corps se soient descotchés, elle murmura : « Soif ! »

Bref, mais explicite, sans confusion. «Phrase » que son cavalier aurait certainement apprécié, s'il n'avait été trop chamboulé pour l'écouter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

Après avoir un passé un moment agréable, forcément, il faut en passer un horrible, pour compenser. Ainsi est la vie, pour ne pas que vous soyez trop heureux. Trop de bonheur tue le bonheur, c'est bien connu.

Or c'est bien cette douloureuse expérience que faisait Severus Snape.

En effet, il était entouré de Ron Weasley qui évitait furieusement de faire comme si il était là, Ginny Weasley qui tentait d'être sympathique avec lui, ce qui n'était pas évident car il l'aidait le moins possible, Harry Potter (aucun commentaire !!). Bref que des individus, si on peut appeler cette forme de vie ainsi, insignifiants, insupportables, méprisables…

Il tentait de repousser la petite voix de la bonne foi qui lui disait qu'il exagérer, qu'ils n'étaient pas si insignifiants et méprisants, vu qu'ils avaient tout de même débarrasser le monde de Voldemort. Franchement, ce n'était pas le moment d'être de bonne foi (même s'il n'était pas sûr qu'il y ai véritablement un moment pour, mais passons…).

Il tentait donc de faire bonne figure auprès d'Hermione, tout en lancant des regards sévères, furieux, noirs, sévèrinesque à Titania qui se pendait littéralement au bras du rouquin, en regardant Snape d'un air de défi qui voulait dire : « Un commentaire cher ami ?? ».

Mais elle dut sentir qu'il allait très vite craquer parce qu'elle lâchât (avec un soupir de désespoir) le bras de Ron pour se rapprocher de lui.

« Ecoute, si on pouvait passer une bonne soirée, sans s'engueuler, ça me ferait plaisir !

alors si tu pouvais éviter tes commentaires… »

« Autant demander l'impossible ! »

Hermione, à qui cette merveilleuse phrase avait échapper, réalisa qu'elle aurait peut-être du essayer quand même de ne pas la prononcer. Après tout, ce qui se passait entre Titania et Snape ne regardait que eux.

Mais il était trop tard et Snape se tourna vers elle :

« Est-ce que vous sous-entendriez, Miss Granger, que je suis incapable de me taire ? »

Hermione, dont le regard s'était malencontreusement posé sur les lèvres de son ancien professeur, se dit qu'après tout, elle était sensé rendre Titania jalouse, même si les termes du contrat n'avait pas été explicitement dits (ni implicitement d'ailleurs).

Aussi, leva-t-elle son regard jusqu'à celui de Snape et levant son verre d'un air provocant :

« Il y a pourtant d'excellentes méthodes de faire taire quelqu'un. »

Sévèrus comprit très bien l'allusion et décida de jouer à un jeu très amusant.

« Et vais-je avoir droit à une démonstration ? demanda-t-il, un rien moqueur.

« Pourquoi je dis toujours que des stupidités ce soir ? ». Voici en résumé ce qui traversa l'esprit d'Hermione, une fois que l'interrogation de son vis-à-vis ait atteint son cervelet.

Discrètement, le cercle qui les entourait s'était écarté, par discrétion, voire par sécurité.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle posa son verre en réfléchissant.

« Bon, je vais quand même pas l'embrasser devant tout le monde. Je ne vais pas du tout l'embrasser, oui. Sois sérieuse, Hermione, tu n'envisages tout de même pas sérieusement que tu pourrais…Enfin, c'est Snape quand même ! Bon d'accord, il danse divinement bien, mais on embrasse pas un type parce qu'il danse bien. Ca va pas, toi ! Décidément, tu travailles trop ! »

C'est ce moment précis que choisi un de ces collègue de bureau, à qui elle n'adressait jamais la parole, pour passer juste à côté et lui dire un petit bonsoir.

Hermione sauta sur l'occasion de sortir tant bien que mal du guêpier dans lequel elle s'était mise. Et de planter là Sévèrus Snape, sans se retourner, mais sans oublier non plus de chercher une réponse à sa question.

Ahuri, il la vit s'éloigner, puis quitter son champ de vision.

Il n'en revenait pas de sa réaction. Vraiment, mais quelle gamine ! Quand on commence ce genre de jeu, ce n'est pour se carapater au bout de deux secondes parce qu'on ne connaît pas les règles, ou qu'on ne les acceptent pas. Pour l'heure, ce qui troublait le plus notre professeur, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas répondu. Or, si cela avait été un non catégorique, elle ne se serait pas gêner pour lui dire.

En bref, il lui fallait une réponse.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

Bon sang, où était-elle ?

Il voulait savoir.

Où elle était d'une part, sa réponse d'autre part, positive si possible.

Impossible de mettre la main dessus, depuis qu'elle s'était enfuie. Oui, enfuie, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot.

Tout ca à cause d'une petite boutade ! Quand on sent aussi bon, qu'on a une taille aussi fine, une nuque si gracieuse, une chevelure si soyeuse, bref, un corps qui semblait si merveilleuse, pour la rime (et oui, il devient poète en plus ! C'est pitoyable, je vous l'accorde), on ne pouvait pas s'enfuir comme ca.

« Merde !!! »(Ca veut dire qu'il n'est vraiment pas content)

Indifférent aux regards dus à cette brillante interjection, il poursuivit ses recherches, maudissant la grandeur du parc et le nombre des invités.

Ce n'était pas tant qu'il voulait à tout prix l'embrasser, mais plutot de savoir qu'une fois de plus, il pourrait lui clouer le bec (allez saisir la différence !!).

Après tout, il n'en avait rien à faire de Granger, il était venu pour Titania, pour son anniversaire. Pas pour danser avec une ancienne élève. Encore moins pour la chercher toute la soirée.

Voilà il devait penser à Titania, il était venu pour elle, pour son anniversaire.

Il décida d'arrêter de chercher, il avait horreur de chercher, lui ce qu'il aimait c'était trouver et vite.

Or pour l'heure, il ne trouvait pas. Il en avait marre et n'avait aucune patience, ou du moins, il n'avait aucune envie d'être patient.

Il croisa Neville Londubat.

« C'est pas vrai, c'est une réunion d'ancien élève ou quoi ! » Il fur rassurer lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas envie de danser avec lui. C'était un bon point, pour son état mental, dont il commençait à douter.

« Londubat, auriez vous vu Miss Granger, par hasard ? »

Neville Londubat avait pris beaucoup d'assuranse et de confiance en lui depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard.

« Je ne suis plus votre élève, à présent, vous seriez gentil de m'appeler Mr Londubat. »

Erreur stratégique.

« Londubat, ou est Granger ? »

Le ton aussi peu courtois que possible de Snape rappela à Neville de très mauvais souvenirs et il fut surpris de s'entendre répondre d'une voix de première année :

« Elle est rentrée. Elle doit être dans un des salons. »

Severus ne prit même pas la peine de remercier son informateur.


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6

Il entra dans la grande demeure à la recherche d'il ne savait pas trop quoi(ou alors il refusait de l'admettre, on sait pas trop avec ce personnage!). Et il se retrouva dans la même situation qu'Hermione un peu plus tôt, à ouvrir toutes les portes une à une, bien qu'il connaisse la maison (cela ne l'aidait pas beaucoup). Il passait ainsi de pièces en pièces jusqu'à, enfin, trouvé Hermione assise dans un fauteuil, en pleine méditation.

"Ah, Miss Granger", dit-il en entrant et en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte derrière lui(héhé, quel roublard!!).

Aussitôt elle se leva et lissa sa jupe, histoire de dire qu'elle n'était pas géner, ce qui était loin d'être le cas.

"Que puis-je pour vous, professeur?", s'enquit-elle de l'air le plus innocent possible.

Oui, parfois, Hermione savait se montrer parfaitement hypocrite. Snape lui rappelait ses fauves près à bondir sur leur proie, l'oeil vif, le poil luisant(c'est peu dire!)et elle avait la curieuse impression d'être dans la mauvaise posture, celle de la proie en question. En effet, il s'avancait vers elle, doucement, mais surement (et sans aucun rapprochement possible avec une célèbre tortue). Une fois arrivé près d'elle:

"Je crois que vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, Miss Granger.C'est bien la première fois."

"Justement, à ce propos, je me disais..."

Nous ne saurons jamais ce qu'elle se disait car les lèvres de Snape vinrent emprisonner les siennes, une main alla la décoiffer et une autre se poser sur un terrain déjà connu, sa taille. Hermione, si elle fut surprise, ne tarda pas à réagir et répondit à l'étreinte. Elle s'abandonna entièrement lorsque une langue, experte au demeurant, vint rencontrer la sienne. Qui aurait dit qu'il était capable de temps de douceur et de passion à la fois!

Le destin frappa une nouvelle fois.

"Bah, Mione!"

Ron, lui, n'avait pas frappé avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Hermione se détacha rapidement, mais difficilement de l'étreinte de Snape, tout en l'empêchant, toujours difficilement, de sauter sur le je cite petit-morveux-sans-cervelle-qui-ne-peut-pas-s'empêcher-de-se-mêler-de-ce-qui-ne-le-regarde-pas-au-lieu-d'essayer-de-paraitre-moins-stupide-qu'une-autruche-en-hibernation.(Et non, les autruches n'hibernent pas, mais faut comprendre,il est un tantinet contrarié!)

C'est seulement à ce moment là qu'Hermione vit Titania, juste derrière Ron, sans faire attention au rayonnant sourire que celle-ci arborait.

"Oh, Titania, attends c'est pas ce que tu crois. Je voulais pas, je suis désolée!"

Sans suivi une série de réactions diverses. Tout d'abord notre Don Juan du soir:

"Comment ca, vous ne vouliez pas????"

Et notre jeune écervelé se tournant vers Titania:

"Attends, pourquoi ca devrait te faire quelque chose?"

Titania ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, mais en plus grand.

"Bah, je m'en fiche, moi! Je suis la nounou de personne, vous êtes assez grands pour vous débrouiller, vous avez pas besoin de ma bénédiction. Ce serait bien la première fois que mon frère me demande mon opinion!"

"Ton frère! Vous êtes frère et soeurs!!"

"Bah oui, qu'est-ce que tu croyais!"

"Euh rien!"

Si Hermione était plus que rouge de honte( et un rien soulagée, il faut le reconnaitre), Ron, lui, sentit un poid quitter sa poitrine. Il attrappa Titania par la taille et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

"Weasley!"

Le spectacle de sa soeur se faisant bécoter par le rouquin le plus incompétent qu'il connaisse ne semblait pas réjouir Snape. Ron se tourna vers son ancien professeur et, sur un ton qu'il n'aurait jamais osé imaginer employer envers lui:

"Y a un problème?"

Snape se contint devant le regard furibond de Titania.

"Dehors!"

Les deux jeunes gens ne se firent pas priés. Aussitôt la porte refermée sur eux, notre tortionnaire préféré se tourna vers une Hermione rougissante.

"Alors comme ça, vous ne vouliez pas. Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que j'avais compris..."

"Euh! Joker!!!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7

Les dieux regardaient le plateau d'un air désespéré, le destin larmoyé dans son coin. La dame bleue, elle, souriait.

"Je crois que vous avez perdus, messieurs."

"C'est pas normal que vous ayez gagné avec un personnage aussi peu sympathique. C'est l'un des individus les plus détesté de ce monde."

La dame s'éloigna:

"J'ai gagné malgré tout".

"Non, par encore, il ne s'est encore rien passé ou presque".

Les dieux regardèrent le destin d'un air épouvanté. Ce type était un gros malade, il ne supportait pas de perdre. Là il était limite suicidaire. Zeus s'approcha de lui:

"Vous savez que si vous perdez là encore, vous perdrez votre statut et que vous devrez quitter Olympie?"

Un petite gémisement s'échappa du destin, mais il était trop tard. La dame avait placé ces pions, la partie était lancée. Elle lui addressa le plus rayonnant des sourires:

"A vous l'honneur, mon ami".

Et elle lui tendit les dés.

Le problème avec les dieux, c'est qu'ils s'ennuient parfois de ne jouer qu'avec des rois, des royaumes ou des amants maudits. Aussi parfois, ils inventent de nouveaux jeux. Mais ils laissent trop souvent le soin à la dame bleue de rédiger les règles. C'est difficile de gagner contre elle, par la suite.

Sur le plateau, les pions s'activent.

Peter Struberry avait trop bu, beaucoup trop. Il avait bu deux verrers de punch à a citrouille. Certains penseront que c'est peu. Ceux qui connaissent Peter Struberry savent que c'est beaucoup trop. Peter n'était pas un mauvais bougre, il était juste très maladroit. aussi personne ne fut véritablement surpris lorsque, trébuchant sur un pied de chaise, il fit basculer une table et les bougies qui étaient dessus. Le feu pris immédiatement sur le tissus qui recouvrait la table, puis très vite les flammes attaignirent les rideaux. Peter, trop grogui, ne pouvait que regardait le feu s'étendre.

Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un se rendent compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Au feu!"

"Une baguette! Quelqu'un a-t-il sa baguette?"

Or depuis la mort de Voldemort, depuis que le monde vivait en paix, sereinement, il était assez rare que l'on se rendent à une soirée privée avec sa baguette.


	8. Chapter 8

Chap 8

Pendant ce temps là, sur la même galaxie, mais dans une pièce voisine:

"Euh! Joker!"

"Ceci est une réponse peu satsfaisante".

"C'est bien ce que je craignais".

Sur ces mots, elle passa les bras autour du cou de Sévèrus et le rapprocha d'elle.

"Pour être tout à fait honnête, j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me faire une idée".

Et ce fut elle, cette fois, qui vint mordiller la douceur de ses lèvres. Leurs langues reprirent leur délicieux balets (et non balais!!). Les mains de Sévèrus reprirent leur conquête soulignant les courbes de la jeune femme. Toutes sortes de sensation envahissaient celle-ci. Jamais avec ces partenaires précédents, elle n'avait resenti quelque chose d'aussi fort, ni d'aussi violent. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose, que leurs corps se rapprochent encore, que plus rien ne les séparent. Qu'il ne cessent plus jamais de l'embrasser, que ses mains ne s'éloignent plus jamais d'elle. Elle oublia totalement la réalité, ce qui les entourait. La bouche de Sévèrus quitta ses lèvres pour aller enflammer son cou.

La porte s'ouvrit à pleine volée. Blaize Zabini ne fit même pas attention au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, tellement il avait l'air paniqué.

"Il nous faut une baguette. Pas de baguette, plus de maison!!!"

Hermione émergea difficilement, d'ailleurs, elle ne compit pas deux mots de ce que Blaize hurla. Sévèrus, lui, pensa deux choses

Petit 1: C'est pas vrai, on est toujours dérangé! Ca va pas recommencé!

Petit 2: Il n'y a vraiment que des anciens élèves?? L'horreur!

Mais il ne dit rien de tout cela, il se contenta, une fois encore de gérer la situation au mieux, l'histoire de la maison l'intriguait un peu:

"Soyez plus clair, Zabini!"

"Le feu! Y a le feu dans une des pièces et personne n'a de baguette!"

"Personne n'a sa baguette???? bande de petit crétin!"

Et il sortit en courant, car, lui, il avait sa baguette. On n'est pas double-agent pendant des années sans avoir quelques séquelles et la prévoyance en faisait partie.

Hermione qui ne savait pas quoi faire, ni comment réagir, bref, qui était en deux mots perdue-perdue (Bah oui, j'ai dit deux mots!!!), jeta un regard mal à l'aise à Zabini.

"bon, ben, je vais rentrer. A mon avis, la soirée va s'arrêter avec cet incendie, donc,bon. Pis faut que je réfléchisse à tout ca, quand même. C'est pas très clair dans ma tête. Allez bonsoir!"

Elle quitta à son tour la pièce sous le regard ahuri de son pseudo-interlocuteur qui n'avait toujours rien compris à se qui s'était passé.


	9. Chapter 9

Chap 9

Le lendemain matin, Hermione, installée devant une bonne tasse de café, réfléchissait.

Elle tentait désèspérément de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées après ce qui s'était passé la veille.

C'est pas tous les jours que votre ancien prof de potions vous embrasse passionnément.

Donc, elle réfléchissait. Ou plutôt, elle revivait chaque instant vécu dans les bras de Severus Snape (qui aurait pensé qu'on pourrait survivre a pareille expérience?).

A bout de réflexions et de café, elle se leva, se servit un verre de vodka et l'avala d'un trait: c'était somme toute le moyen le plus efficace de réfléchir qu'elle pouvait appliquer vu les circonstances.

Bon, il fallait au moins prendre un semblant de décision.

Que faire, que dire?

Au travail, elle allait cotoyer Titania et de toute facon, entre Ron et Zabini, tout le monde devait être au courant à présent de ce qui s'était passé.

Mais que s'était-il passé au juste? Bon, ils s'étaient embrassés. Là, tout le monde est d'accord. Mais c'était peut-être pas une bonne idée que dans faire un fromage.

D'abord parce qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que pensait le principal intéréssé et qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de le lui demander.

Ensuite, elle ne le recroiserait certainement pas avant très longtemps.

Ce qui était à la fois un soulagement et une déception, il fallait bien le reconnaître.

Bon, de son point de vue, c'était réglé, il ne s'était rien passé ou du moins, rien qui mérite qu'on s'y attarde. Encore que...

Mais qu'allait-elle dire?

Elle ne voulait pas passer du jour au lendemain pour une fille facile. Le mieux était de dire qu'elle avait bu, et puis on en parlait plus.

Forte de cette résolution, elle se prépara et se rendit à son travail où elle constata, avec surprise qu'il n'y avait personne.

Pourtant elle était en retard et d'habitude à cettte heure-ci, le labo grouillait de monde.

Un petit déclic se fit dans sa tête: d'habitude, ce jour-là, il n'y a personne parce que c'est le week end!!!!

Hermione en fut presque décue; elle n'avait rien prévu pour ce week end, elle allait donc rentrer chez elle tout en sachant pertinemment vers où, ou plutôt qui iraient ses pensées.

"Oh la poisse! Je pouvais pas tomber mieux!"

Tandis que quelque part ailleurs, dans un cerveau précis et méthodique, l'idée germa que, franchement, elle était bien sympathique, cette petite, mais que cela ne valait pas le coup de risquer des drames stupides.

Et il n'était pas sure que Hermione Granger puisse les lui éviter...


	10. Chapter 10

**Le retour ! oui, je sais, ce fut long et... long. Bonne lecture quand même !**

* * *

Dans un monde normal, les jours passent normalement.  
Or les jours d'Hermione se passaient de facon tout ce qu'il y a de plus anormal. Pas un jour ne s'écoulait sans qu'elle ne pense à une personne en particulier. Et surtout qu'elle s'interroge sur ce qu'il pouvait bien penser d'elle.  
Mais après tout il n'avait pas cherché à la joindre, c'est donc que ce qui s'était passé n'avait pas la moindre importance pour lui.  
"Je te rappelle qu'il n'est sensé n'en avoir aucune pour toi également. C'est ce que tu avais décidé au départ", lui rappella une petite voix intérieure fort désagréable pour l'heure.  
"Oui, c'est vrai. Il faut que je pense à autre chose. de toute facon, ca ne mène à rien d'y penser sans arrêt comme ca. Il faudrait que je me change les idées".  
Aussi à la fin de la journée, elle rattrappa Titania qui quitait le laboratoire.  
"Titania, ca te dirais qu'on sorte, ce soir. J'ai envie de m'amuser".  
"Euh, qu'avez vous fait d'Hermione Granger?"  
Hermione sourit:  
"C'est ca, moque-toi!"  
"je te charrie. Mais ce soir, je ne peux pas. Je vois Ron, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire rayonnant. Mais demain, si tu veux, y a pas de soucis. On ira s'éclater."  
Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de se moquer de son amie:  
"Tu crois que tu auras la permission de minuit??"  
"Eh! On est pas marié que je sache."  
Hermione avait senti cmme une tension dans la réponse.  
"Je vois.Tu es réfractaire au mariage."  
"Disons que c'est une tradition familiale vu les antécédants. Bon, à demain."  
Visiblement, elle n'avait pas trop envie d'en parler.  
En toput cas, cela expliquait bien des choses. Comme le fait que Sévèrus ne l'ait pas contactée. Il voulait sans doute le moins d'attache possible.  
Cette idée conforta Hermione dans sa volonté d'oublier une certaine soirée.

Le lendemain soir, elles se rendirent dans une boite privée dans lquel Titania se rendait régulièrement depuis des années.  
Devant leurs verres, elles se mirent à discuter.  
"Et avec Ron?", demanda Hermione, à la fois curieuse et ravie pour ses amis.  
"Ca va. Mais tu ssais j'ai peur qu'il ne prenne cela beaucoup plus au sérieux que moi. Je veux dire, j'ai pas envie d'aute chose qu'une relation agréable pour le moment. J'ai pas envie de faire des projets. J'ai envie de profiter de la vie."  
"Et tu crois que pour lui, c'est plus sérieux?"  
"J'ai pas dit que ca l'était pas pour moi. Mais cela fait trois semaines qu'on est ensemble et il parle déjà d'avenir. J'avoure que ca me fait un peu peur."  
"Tu n'as qu'à lui parler des couches qu'il faudra changer et tu verras, il parlera moins d'avenir."  
Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire et essayèrent d'imaginer Ron avec des bébés. Elles se moquaient un peu de lui, mais il y a avait plus de tendresse dans leur propos que de méchanceté.  
Brusquement, quelque chose attira le regard d'Hermione vers la porte.  
Sévèrus Snape venait d'entrer accompagné d'une sublime jeune femme en tailleur très stricte, mais qui rehaussait sa beauté. Même le chignon sévère ajoutait un rien de charme.  
Hermione ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie.  
Mais au moins c'était clair, elle n'avait à ses yeux aucune importance.  
"Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ton frère venait ici aussi," dit-elle avec une pointe de reproche.  
"Oh! Sévèrus! "Titania se retourna pour saluer son frère. Il pencha la tte en retour en guise de salut.  
"Oh Hermione, je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait ce soir."  
Hermione secoua la tête.  
"Ca n'a aucune importance. Je ne vois pas en quoi sa présence nous empêcherait de nous amuser."  
-"D'accord, la piste de danse est au sous-sol, on y va."  
"C'est parti."  
Elles traversèrent la pièce. Hermione eu toutes les dificultés du monde à ne pas jeter un regard vers la table ou le couple venait de s'assoir.


	11. Chapter 11

"Quelle soirée!"  
Titania n'en revenait pas. Elle avait vu Hermione dans toute sa splendeur, déchaînée, aguichante, provocante, bref, une Hermione qu'on ne voyait jamais au boulot, et heureusement.  
La rousse avait même fini sur le comptoir.  
Pour le moment, Hermione se recoiffait. Bah oui, forcément, ça décoiffe de danser comme une tarée.  
Devait-elle ou non regrettait cette légère sortie de route? Elle ne savait pas, mais, en tout cas, elle se sentait mieux. Elle s'était prouvée, et en beauté, qu'elle pouvait à n'importe quel homme, donc si certain n'était pas intéressé, elle ne serait pas seule pour autant.  
Hermione n'avait pas pensé à un léger détail, ce soir, elle rentrait seule. Non par manque de succès, mas par manque d'envie.  
C'est bien joli de pouvoir, mais encore faut-il vouloir.  
Réflexion qui lui échappait totalement tandis que Titania la lassait en bas de chez elle.  
"Bon week end"  
Cinq heures du matin, que faire quand on ne veut pas dormir???  
Premièrement, ce servir une tasse de thé. Non, se servir un petit verre de vodka.  
Deuxièmement s'asseoir dans le sofa et savourer.  
Troisièmement regarder son chez soi.  
Quatrièmement se dire que tel meuble irait mieux ainsi et que tel autre devrait être tourné...  
Bref vers neuf heures du matin, Hermione s'affala, heureuse, sur un lit qui avait changé de place, comme tous les meubles, ou presque de son appartement.  
Et oui, tout le monde a ses petits secrets, ses petites manies.  
Souvent Hermione, quand elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, changer ses meubles de place. L'avantage, c'est qu'il n'y a pas besoin de déménager pour changer d'univers et avec la magie, on a moins mal au dos.

Sauf qu'à boire de la vodka, le lendemain, on a mal à la tête, aussi lorsqu'on sonne à la porte, forcément ce n'est pas agréable.  
Et Hermione de traîner les pieds dans un vieux peignoir gris jusqu'à la porte et de l'ouvrir avec un tonitruant:  
"QUOI?"  
Et son interlocuteur de rester bouche bée pour la première fois de sa vie.  
On se demande encore si c'est du au son merveilleux de cette douce voix qui l'accueillit si chaleureusement ou à la tenue élégante et raffinée qui allait avec.  
Toujours est-il que la première pensée d'Hermione à ce moment-là fut  
"Et merde! J'ai encore fait une boulette!"  
Et l'homme en face d'elle de répondre:  
"Et dire qu'on me reproche de manquer d'amabilité! Mais vous pourriez donner des cours dans ce domaine, Miss."  
"Langue de vipère", pensa la rousse.  
"C'est pour me faire ce charmant compliment que vous êtes venu me voir?".  
Sur ces mots, elle lui décocha le plus charmant de ses sourires qui contrastait maléfiquement avec le ton glacial qu'elle venait d'utiliser.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bon, voici la suite. Visiblement, nos amis ne sont pas aux bout de leurs surprises.**

* * *

"Pourquoi je suis venu, pourquoi je suis venu?"  
Sur le coup, notre tyran préféré avait totalement oublié pourquoi il était venu. Du moins avait-il oublié l'excuse qu'il avait touvé pour venir.  
"Ca y est je suis devenu ridicule! Allez Sev, improvise, t'es doué pour ca!"  
"Nous allons donc reprendre, si vous le voulez bien, Miss Ganger, histoire de nous donner l'illusion que vous êtes civilisée!"  
"Goujat! Ce n'est rien qu'un goujat!"  
"Donc, vous allez refermer cette porte, puis vous la rouvrirez très gentillement."  
"Vous espérez peut-être que nous allons prendre le temps comme si vous étiez un viel ami", dit-elle en insitant bien sur l'adjectif précédant le mot ami.  
"Miss Ganger, ou vous faites un effort ou je repars immédiatement".  
Evidemment, c'était un truc qui marchait souvent. En vérité, elle devait n'en avoir rien à faire qu'il reparte mais ca donnait l'impression qu'elle aurait besoin de lui et puis il comptait bien sur la curiosité gryffondienne pour qu'elle morde à l'appât.  
Sauf que pas de chance, ce jour là, elle n'était pas d'humeur à mordre quoi que ce soit. Ou plutot, elle était d'humeur à mordre, mais pas à l'appat.  
Soupir d'énervement d'Hermione qui se dit qu'en réalité, il réagit vraiment comme un môme:si tu fais pas ca, moi je fais pas ca, na!  
"Si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, vous n'aurez qu'à me le dire cet aprèm, 15h devant l'entrée de la fête foraine."  
"La quoi???"  
"La fête foraine, un truc moldu. Je vous fais confiance pour trouver."  
Et elle lui claqua la porte au nez.  
Tel est pris qui croyait prendre.  
"Bon, cette fois-ci, je laisse tomber, elle vraiment trop insupportable.  
Elle a une humeur de cochon, un peignoir horrible (encore qu'il suffit de l'enlever, mais passons...), et en plus elle est d'une prétention. Penser que je vais aller à son stupide rendez vous...  
Rendez vous, elle m'a donnée rendez vous!  
Bon, analysons la situation! Je me ramène comme un fleur et je réagis comme un ado parce qu'elle m'a donné rendez vous...  
Une seule conclusion s'impose: ne surtout pas aller à cette fête fotruc."  
Et oui Sévèrus Snape a souvent des raisonnemnt un peu bizarre.  
C'est pourquoi à 15h06, il arriva devant l'entrée de la fête foraine en espérant qu'elle l'avait attendu. 


	13. Chapter 13

**La suite ! Si, si, je vous assure.**

Chapitre 13

Il était une fois une directrice de Poudlard bien fatiguée.  
Elle vivait la majorité du temps dans un grand chateau entouré d'un grand parc dont s'occupait un grand homme (ou un petit géant, selon les préférences).  
Mais comme le chateau ne lui appartenait pas, elle ne pouvait pas y faire tout ce qu'elle voulait.  
En même temps, le problème n'était pas là. Non, le problème était qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de faire ce qu'elle voulait.  
Car elle était la directrice de Poudlard.  
Avant d'être la directrice de la prestigieuse école de magie, elle était professeur de métamorphose. Et c'était moins fatiguant.  
Car à l'heure actuelle, elle avait de gros soucis! Il lui manquait des professeurs en pleine année scolaire.  
Depuis la mort de Voldemort, les élèves n'avaient plus peur de rien et surtout pas de leurs professeurs. Excepté du professeur de potions qui avait repris ces fonctions après que la vérité eut éclatée.  
Minerva, car c'était elle, soupira en remerciant Merlin d'avoir donné à Severus Snape un si mauvais caractère. Que ferait-elle sans lui ?  
A eux deux, ils arrivaient à maintenir un semblant d'ordre dans l'école, mais ils leurs fallaient toute leur énergie.  
Même Rusard ne faisait plus peur à personne depuis que Miss Teigne était "tombée" du toit de l'école. Il errait comme une âme en peine dans les couloirs, paraissant plus mort que les fantomes de l'école.  
Aussi, pendant ces vacances de Pacques, Minerva avait chargé Severus de trouver de nouveaux professeurs, compétents si possible.  
Elle n'en pouvait plus de donner des cours métamorphose tout en étant directrice, c'était beaucoup trop ! D'autant plus qu'elle ne pouvait dormir; le tableau de l'ancien directeur ne cessant de lui parler. Il n'avait pas besoin de sommeil, lui !  
En ce moment même, Minerva travaillait sur un projet qui lui tenait à coeur et qu'elle devrait bientôt présenter au ministère: une école pour professeur.  
Non, parce que des professeurs qui en savaient moins que les élèves, elle en avait eu, tout comme les professeur qui prenaient un congé-maladie suite à une dépression, les professeurs qui se faisaient débordés ou qui ne prenaient pas leur métier au sérieux...  
Bref, il fallait que les gens comprennent que enseigner était un vrai métier et qu'il fallait une formation.  
Penchée sur son bureau, elle espérait que Severus pourrait trouver au moins un professeur pour donner les cours de métamorphoses, parce que sinon, elle démissionnerait et au diable Poudlard, ses élèves et ses tableaux.  
"Regardez Minerva, j'ai appris à jongler!"  
Elle jeta un rapide cooup d'oeil à Albus Dumbledore qui jonglait dans son tableau avec des oranges.  
"Magnifique, Albus. Allez donc montrer ceci à Madame Pomfresh, elle sera ravie, j'en suis sure". Ah, maudit tableau!  
Un hiboux vint se poser sur le bord de sa fenêtre ouverte.  
Elle alla vite prendre la petite lettre accroché à celui-ci.  
"Pourvu que ce soit une réponse positive, pourvu que ce soit une réponse positive. Ah, je promet de ne plus boire d'alcool pendant un mois si c'est positif. Enfin, faut pas abuser, ca ne vaut que deux semaines d'abstinence!Allez dix jours".  
Elle parcourut la lettre qui était en réalité très longue.  
"Il va pas raconter sa vie dan les détails, je m'en fiche de ce que fait sa petite dernière. Rémus, vous êtes devenu plan-plan depuis que vous êtes papa!  
Ah! Il a dit oui! Oui!"  
Elle serra euphoriquement la lettre contre elle.  
"Il a dit oui. Merci, Merlin. Ah, ca mérite bien un petit remontant."  
Un petit toussotement du côté des tableau lui apprit que Albus était revenu.  
"Quoi? Un tout petit avant de m'arrêter!Bon d'accord!"  
Comment était-il possible que son tableau soit à la fois encore si autoritaire et si fatiguant ?? Chaque jour, elle se posait la question.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bon alors, en réalité, le chapitre 14 est ecris depuis très longtemps, mais suite quelques petits (en fait c'était pluôt du genre à s'arracher les cheveux, mais ca montre moins mon calme face aux situations catastrophiques... ...zut, je me suis vendue!)problèmes informatiques, je l'ai paumé, puis retrouvé. Entre temps, il est aaru un nouveau chapitre 14 et le premier chapitre 14 est devenu le chapitre 15. Quoi ? Vous n'avez rien compris et en plus vous vous ne foutez ? Bon, ben à vous les studios.  
**

Chapitre 14

Souvenez vous:  
Hermione est à une soirée et se retrouve après quiproquo dans les bras de Sévèrus Snape. Quel tombeur: deux femmes dans la soirée!(oui, je sais elle est mauvaise)  
Mais cela ne peut être aussi simple, Hermione prend la fuite, ce qui semble être une de ces habitudes que JKR nous avez cachée.  
Bref, le temps passe et les beuveries ne se ressemblent pas, puisque voici notre Snape en personne qui est atteint de trouble... de la mémoire.  
Pourquoi est-il venu voir Hermione? Résistera-t-il à la maison hantée? La barbe à papa tachera-t-elle son bel ensemble noir mis exprés pour l'occasion?  
Hermione saura-t-elle répondre a son ancien professeur? McGonagall avouera-t-elle ses sentiments à feu Dumbledore?

Tant de questions sans réponse. Et qui sait si elles ne le resteront pas!

Mais pour le moment, regardons Hermione attendre son rendez vous avec... angoisse, stress et inquiétude.  
Ben oui, cela fait des semaines qu'elle s'est promis cette après midi à la fête foraine et si ca se trouve ce type va tout gacher.  
Le type en question, evidemment, c'est Snape. vu le rapprochement, stratégique ou pas qui s'est opéré, elle ne peut plus le mentionner comme un ancien prof, encore moins comme ancien mangemort, alors bon...  
Comme dit l'adage si ce n'est ancien, c'est donc futur.  
Ba oui, mais futur quoi? Amateur de voile, amoureux de la peinture, petit ami des fleurs, copain des koalas, prétendant a la distinction honorifique du meilleur cuisinier de mousse au chocolat, intime des dauphins et autres cétacés?  
Il y avait comme quelque chose de bizarre dans ces pensées, mais quoi?  
Avec un soupir de "c'est parti", elle le vit arrivé. Il s'approcha nonchalemment d'elle, tachant de cacher qu'il était un tout petit peu essouflé, et qu'il avait la poitrine comme un volcan en irruption(qui brulait, quoi!).  
Granger!dit-il dans un souffle. Ce qui donna à sa voix un côté rauque qui faisait se poser des questions; toute facon, Hermione s'en poser déjà.  
Un peu génée (on se conduit comment avec un ancien prof et mangemort qu'on a embrassé et qu'on a très envie de réembrasser, mais que ca il faut pas le dire et pis j'avais dit que j'oubliais que c'était mon ancien prof et que...):  
"C'est hors de question, je ne suis pas venu pour ca!"  
Hermione eu comme l'impression que quelque chose lui échapper. Au sens propre.  
Evidemment, elle n'allait pas le reconnaitre.  
Une barbe à papa, pro... aux profiterolles?  
Pourquoi pas si c'est vous qui invitez.  
Quel radin!  
Euh,de toute facon, ils en font pas.  
Pourquoi de toute facon?  
En la regardant ecarquillée les yeux et s'empêtrer dans ces explications qu'il ne compris pas parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'était qu'une barbe à papa(sans doute une réflexion désagréable sur son âge), ni des profiterolles, il se dit que l'aprés-midi allait être longue et qu'il n'aurait pas du venir.

Pendant ce temps, la directrice de Poudlard courait après un fantome parce qu'il faut toujours qu'une situation soit claire et que ca l'entrainait à courir après les élèves.  
Albus, revenez. Arrêtez de vous cacher, il faut qu'on parle, il faut que je vous parle.


	15. Chapter 15

**Héhé, je me suis bien marrer. C'est un peu farfelu. j'ai mis les pensées de notre prof de potions préféré en italique pour simplifier.**

chapitre 15

Bon, allons-y.  
Ca, c'etait Snape qui coupait Hermione dans ces explications qu'elle n'avait toujours pas fini.  
"_Merlin, qu'elle est bavarde_!"  
Puis il se tourna vers les...trucs qui s'étalaient devant lui. Plutôt les affronter que de l'entendre bafouiller pendant des heures.  
Gardez votre salive pour plus tard.  
"_Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore? Pourquoi elle rougit comme ca? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?"  
_Euh, si on commencait par la chambre des horreurs?  
Hermione eu du mal à réaliser qu'elle faisait une telle proposition à Severus Snape et lui eu du mal à réaliser qu'il avait bien entendu ce qu'il avait entendu qu'elle avait dit.  
Il toussota légèrement.  
Vous ne pensez pas que c'est un peu rapide, surtout si vous avez une si mauvaise impression que ca de... la chose.  
Elle se renfrogna, visiblement déçue.  
Peut-être que nous devrions commencer par la tentacule de l'autre monde?  
Et voilà, il commençait à lui gâcher l'après midi, c'était une de ces attractions préférées.  
ce n'est pas dandereux?  
Non, c'est très sur, ils font très attention avec la sécurité. Jamais personne n'est tombé une fois à l'envers.  
_"Une fois à l'envers! Mais ces moldus sont complètement malades."  
_Sauf que le temps qu'il prenne conscience de la dure vie de moldu, Hermione était de retour avec les billets. Que lui restait-til à faire, fuir? Jamais.  
Il suivit donc la miss jusqu'à la queue qui se formait devant l'attraction.  
Il s'installa à ses côtés et copia ses gestes, sauf lorsqu'elle remit en place une bretelle rebelle de soutien gorge, evidemment.  
Donc il abaissa l'espèce de truc qui etait sensé le retenir et se boucha les oreilles pour ne pas entendre l'horrible voix hurler.  
Le truc commenca à tourner en s'élevant. Il jetta un coup d'oeil à Hermione ravie, les bras en l'air. Il se sentit ridicule(on se demande pourquoi?).  
"Et c'est parti, les amis. On commence doucement, mais vous verrez qu'une fois la haut, ce sera un autre monde! On lève bien haut les bras et on apprécie.  
dites bonjour en bas car à présent on va monter.  
Alors ca vous plait?(_non! je veux descendre, c'est trop haut)_  
et vous n'avez encore rien vu..  
Ca va? Vous en voulez plus_ (mais comment peuvent-ils en demander encore, c'est horrible ca va trop viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite)_  
Attention les amis on va descendre et attention aux surprises_(Ah, on va descendre, efin une bonnne nouvelle!!...HaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Mais fallait pas descender aussi vite. Au mois je sais ce que c'est que la surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, NON, CA REMONTE!!!)  
_C'est parti pour l'autre monde, les amis...  
(_AAAAAAAAAAH, j'ai la tête à l'envers, c'est horrible. Et arrêtez de hurler tous.Qu'est-ce qu'elle me dit? de me detendre? Facile à dire_.  
_Détend-toi, détend toi, tu ne risques rien, tu ne vas pas tomber, ce n'est rien à coté de Voldemort, déten_... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh

C'est ainsi que Snape découvrit les joies moldues (c'est des malades je vous dit!Ils sont fous ces moldus)


End file.
